Artys Stone
Artys Stone, The Bastard of Ironoaks, is the natural born son of Lord Kain Waynwood and Lady Janna Corbray Appearance Artys has dark Brown medium length hair with a small beard, and is of average height. His eyes are dull emerald green. Artys has scars around his lips and some scarring on his hands. History The eldest child and only acknowledged son of Lord Kain Waynwood. Born in 340 in the guest quarters of Ironoaks, his mother was ushered out of the castle in secrecy, and Artys was taken into his father's household immediately. Though his upbringing was more comfortable than most he grew to resent his father. A loud, boisterous man who would drink until he could drink no more, and then go to bed with whoever would have him. After his Father married he remained at court. After his Father's first trueborn child, Selyse, was born, he immediately warmed to his younger sister, despite a small resentment that she would inherit and he would not, the pair were close while young, with Selyse often bringing Artys into her hobbies, as much as he hated them. Artys grew up as a bastard, which meant he often got into fights with the trueborns that frequented Ironoaks. Luckily for him, and unluckily for them, he was a gifted fighter from the start, a ferocity and deftness in his movements allowed him to often come out on top in those scraps. As he grew he fought less and less, preferring to fight in other ways. He would loosen ropes, nails, beams. Anything to get his own back, he found it amusing to watch as people would trip and stumble and fall and break bones. When Artys's younger brother, Petyr was born, he was suddenly a lot less happy, as he watched the young child take away any chance he would have at his birthright he grew angry. Luckily for Artys the boy died in his sleep tragically at the age of 5. Travelling as a squire the Bastard met many people, often spending his time in shadier areas, with the criminals and the thieves and the Bastards like him. He learned ways to tip the scales in his favour, how to get his way, he learned something of poisons, of important documents, of who could be trusted to carry out certain tasks, he learned how to strike and truly hurt someone without even needing to ball a fist. He practiced these new tactics on a small knight's keep near Ironoaks. Within two months the knight had been imprisoned and his lands and wealth seized. Artys spent two years in Essos fighting for The Windblown sellsword company. While there he learned how to fight with spears and became fairly well distinguished in the company as a fine warrior. After spending his gold on whores and wine, Artys returned to Ironoaks and has lived there since, training his father's guards and looking after his sister, who had become mute after the death of their brother. Recent Events After travelling with their father's host to Riverrun, both Waynwood siblings attended the feast there. While at the feast Artys had an altercation with one Isren Rivers, a bard who danced with his sister. After levying threats at one another, Selyse, her cousin Benjen Hunter, Isren and Artys left the feast before the poisoning of Lord Damon Bracken and Lord Brandon Tully. Later that evening Artys found Isren Rivers in his sister's tent, after incapacitating and imprisoning him, he asserted his ownership over his sister, believing her to be little more than property he can control. The night ended as it had many times before, with him winning. The following day Artys sparred with his newly-arrived half-brother Matthos Waters. Later on Artys went to exact justice on Isren Rivers for his transgressions. While administering the man's punishment he was stopped by Selyse, who offered her hand for the Bard's life. Artys accepted, taking Isren away to get him medical attention, but not before he carved the man's initials into his forehead, threatening to harm him or Selyse should the man ever return. Following this Artys gave the greatest performance of his life, attempting to convince his father to legitimize him in front of his sister. Timeline 317 - Kain Waynwood is born. 320 - Lyanna Hunter is born. 340 - Artys Stone is born. 343 - Kain Waynwood marries Lyanna Hunter. 345 - Selyse Waynwood is born, Matthos Waters is born. 350 - Petyr Waynwood is born. 355 - Petyr Waynwood dies in his bed. Selyse stops talking. 358 - Artys leaves to join the Windblown, returns 2 years later. 367/368 - Selyse and Artys accompany their father in the Vale host to the Riverlands. Family Father: Kain Waynwood {317 - } Mother: Janna Corbray {322 - } Artys Stone {340 - } Half-Sister: Selyse Waynwood {345 - } Half Brother: Matthos Waters {345 - } Half-Brother: Petyr Waynwood {350 - 355} Many unacknowledged brothers and sisters. Category:Valeman Category:House Waynwood Category:Bastard